


a little town

by electric_stydiax



Series: Flashvibe Week 2017 [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Andromeda has more than one soulmate, Andromeda isn't a meta and it makes her distraught, F/F, M/M, Multi, Self Image Issues, they have twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Andromeda and her parents take a trip to investigate some metahuman attacks. What they end up finding is a lot more than just trouble. This little town has its own bag of tricks and something for Andromeda to consider that she never knew she had.





	a little town

The small town was not Central City, and Andromeda hated it on sight. Riverdale, she read the sign. “What the hell kinda name is Riverdale?” She grimly thought as her family pulled into the hotel they're staying in for the time being.  
Riverdale didn't have the buzz and hustle she adored so much, with the nearby coffee and food trucks only within walking distance.

They only moved because they heard a metahuman accident occurred here also, impacting the once quaint and easily overlooked town. It began with Jason Blossom’s body and ended with a resident explosion caused by two local gangs, the Southside Serpents and the Greendale Crocodiles. 

If it not for the fact the Central had her uncle Leo (and his Rogues) and uncle Wally (and Team Flash), they probably wouldn't be here alone. The town had a decent B&B that offered homemade breakfasts at the wake of dawn. Despite all these admirable traits, Andromeda still wanted to turn right the hell around and go home where at least her loneliness was glossed over, rather than amplified here in Quaint and Creepy. 

Barry and Cisco set their things down and shared a look, a mutual sigh passing between them.  
“You still think we should’ve brought her and not Drake or Selena? She doesn't even know why we're actually here and why we left. She thinks we're only here for a metahuman investigation instead of meeting her soulmate here.”

“Barry, you know if she was tipped off she would have just left long before with the WaveRider just to spite us! She needs to know that she doesn't have to be a hero to be loved, and that she's not broken for being who she is. I hear her through the walls most nights sobbing because she can't wield the speed force or help the team. She thinks she's weak and unloved when in reality her Soulmates have been searching for her for years! We will tell her the whole truth tomorrow, but right now we need to make sure she's ok. Ok?”

Barry takes a deep breath, pulling back his guilt laden tears and follows Cisco into the adjacent room. “Ok. Tomorrow we tell her everything, and the whole story.” 

 

The sun came through the window like a beacon to what Riverdale offered. Andromeda tossed and turned before succumbing to be awake. As she rubbed her eyes, her dad and papa knocked on the door. “Honey? Can we come in?” “Meda? Is ok if we come in?” With a grumble and sigh, she replied with “yes papa, you can come in and yes dad, it's ok to come in.” Both Barry and Cisco walk in looking, afraid? Guilty? She couldn't pinpoint their exact feelings and it was a red flag.

“Papa, Dad, is there something you forgot to tell me or something you omitted when you insisted I come on this trip?”  
“Ye- No- Maybe, actually yes. A very important thing. We did some digging and while yes, there are few metahuman anomalies here and in the next town over, that wasn't our primary reason for bringing you here. We found something-” 

Barry uttered while looking at the hardwood, then Cisco interrupting by replying,”your soulmates live here. Part of the reason your soul marks never finished forming fully was because you were too far from -”

A screech cut Cisco short as his daughter began crying and screaming in pain. “Andromeda what's wrong? Are your marks forming? Barry go get the manager, NOW. JUST GO PLEASE.” All she felt was fire under skin,with stinging down her arms and back. She hoped whoever ended up tied to her would appreciate this, her and what she can offer them in love and affection. 

Barry got the manager, who was a young and tired woman who then got 911 on the line asap. “Hey, hey now its ok, we’re going to the nearest hospital and they'll be able to help you adjust. My name is Veronica, what's yours?” was the last thing Andromeda heard before passing out hard. 

Andromeda woke up in a hospital room with little recollection of what happened hours before. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a girl with black hair and a soft smile. She didn't know why, but Andromeda only heard a single word in her mind: home. She is your home and she needs your soul like you need her.


End file.
